


A Daring Caution

by Purpleeyedmiss



Series: In Odds We Persevere [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baine's emotionally constipated and he learns not to be, Biphobia, Bisexual Male Character, Character Development, F/F, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Main Plot of the Game, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Tresspasser, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Then Tresspasser, basically everything sucks, then the aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleeyedmiss/pseuds/Purpleeyedmiss
Summary: Daring, flaming as the fire he spells when angered. Bold as I never have seen before.
Cautious, cool as the wind yet not as changing. He barely changes, as precise as the aim of his arrows.
What we often think about doesn't meet as much as our mouths do.Neither does our past. Wishing it did.
Perhaps Lord Baine and Master Dorian are not as close as they seem.Despite wanting to.





	

A glance _subtle_ and **merciful** ,

Without what, a _mild_ and **honest** smile,

Barely **forced** , a _sweet_ and _**humble**_ gesture,

Of, perhaps joy, _doubtful_ ;

 

A desire _quiet_ and **shameful** ;

a most **grave** , _modest_ rest;

Such pure **goodness** , manifestation

as _graceful as clean_ , **the soul indication** ;

 

A _cautious_ **dare** , so _mellow_ ;

a **fear** without guilt, a _serene air_ ;

a **long suffering** , disobedient _care_.

 

This was _heavenly_ beauty

of my enchanter, with the magic **poison**

that could _**transform my thinking**_.

 

 

 

\- Original by Luís de Camões, _Um mover d'olhos brando e piadoso_ , translated sonnet from Portuguese to English


End file.
